


I Guess It's Obvious How Much I Like You!

by cosmicwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overall just a very light hearted fic, Requested fic, Tons of nervousness though, literally no angst, the teen rating is for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwriter/pseuds/cosmicwriter
Summary: Hinata decides to tell his Karasuno teammates about his relationship with Ushijima, but their reactions weren't quite what he was expecting!





	I Guess It's Obvious How Much I Like You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 'Why Are You Here?' but you don't have to read that first for this to make sense!~

  The weather that Sunday was exceptionally good, as if the whole world was cheering Hinata on. The sky was mostly clear but dotted with enough puffy white clouds to block out some of the sun. A soft breeze carried the sound of chirping birds all throughout the park and the early spring air was saturated with the scent of flowers. It was the perfect atmosphere for Ushijima’s and Hinata’s weekly date, especially since Hinata had something he’d been wanting to ask him about.

  Their date went like it did almost every week. They met up at the park they had their very first date at and practiced receives and serves. Then they ate the picnic Ushijima brought, which was always made by Ushijima, as he had lost all trust in Hinata’s picnic-making abilities on their 5th date. If it was warmer out, Ushijima would sometimes buy them ice cream and they’d walk through the park, but for the most part, after eating Ushijima and Hinata would just sit or lie in the grass and enjoy each others company. To be honest, at first sitting or lying (mostly) still for so long was really difficult for Hinata, but eventually he started to look forward to it. It made him feel sorta calm, which was not something he felt often.

   That’s what they were doing when Hinata just couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to be patient the whole date, hoping that the right moment to ask _casually_ would come up in conversation, but he probably should have known that wouldn't happen, since they mostly talked about volleyball. Instead, they were lying in the soft grass, with Hinata lying on Ushijima’s stomach as they both stared up at the sky in silence. Most of the time, the rhythmic up-and-down of Ushijima’s breathing was calming enough to balance out the butterflies Hinata still got just from being around him, but his pre-existing butterflies and his ‘on-a-date-with-Ushijima’ butterflies were just too powerful combined.

  “Can I ask you something?” Hinata blurted out.

  He seemed to have surprised Ushijima, who’s breathing pattern stuttered.

  “Yeah.”

  “Please don't be weirded out or mad!”

  “I won't be.”

  “Oookay, but if you _are_ , it’sokaybecauseIjust-,”

  “Hinata, breathe.”

  Hinata snapped his mouth shut. ' _Hinata, breathe,'_ was something Ushijima tended to say to him a lot, but he never said it impatiently. Somehow, it was always reassuring. He took a deep breath.

  “What did you want to ask?” Ushijima prompted when Hinata was still quiet a few moments later.

  Hinata took another deep breath; he wanted to swallow the whole sky. He knew Ushijima well enough to know that even if he wasn't _okay_ with it, he wouldn't be irrational…but Hinata’s heart beat wasn't listening.

  “Err… I wanted to ask...about-so, okay the thing I wanna do-if it's okay with you what I’d like is...to tell my friends...we’re d-dating,” he said, saying the last part very quietly and quickly.

  Ushijima inhaled sharply and his chest didn't fall again for a few seconds. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut. He really, really wanted to see Ushijima’s face but couldn't bring himself to move an inch.

  “Why are you asking me this?”

  All of the blood drained out of Hinata’s face and dripped down onto the butterflies in his stomach, which angered them greatly. “Gwahh...well, it’s just, you don't seem to really care about what people think about you, but still, I am a guy, and from Karasuno, so I thought I should ask before telling people you’re my-,”

  “That's not what I meant,” he said. Hinata was relieved to hear a smile in his voice. “I meant, why are you asking now? Did something happen at school?”

  “Oh! I guess so...nothing bad though! But some guys in my class we’re talking about how nice their girlfriends are, and I wanted to talk about you too! Maybe telling the whole school is too much, but if could tell my friends about you-I really want to!” Hinata said, getting more and excited with each word.

  “Oh. I see. In that case, it's fine.”

  Hinata would've done a cartwheel, if only Natsu had taught him how. He was more desperate than ever to see his boyfriend’s face, as it sounded like he was smiling one of his rare broad smiles, but he still couldn't bring himself to move. Now that his nervousness had faded away, he wanted to stay exactly where he was until it was time to tell his teammates how much he liked Ushijima on Monday.

  “Thanks, Toshi!” Hinata beamed.

  “Yeah.”

♥ ♥ ♥

  The next day Hinata arrived at school full of determination. He decided that telling the whole team at once was too awkward; instead he was going to tell them all individually. It was a good plan. In theory. Hinata propped his bike against the school’s bike rack and slowly turned towards the walkway that led to Karasuno’s entrance.

 _Calm down_ , he instructed himself, as he walking so stiffly he could almost hear his joints creak. _It’s not like you’ll see anyone you wanna tell so early in the-_

  He wasn’t even able to finish the thought before he spotted Yachi and Kiyoko sitting side by side on the school steps. His heart stopped; he froze in his tracks. The two of them looked deep in conversation, with Yachi leaning in close to show Kiyoko something on her phone. _They look really busy_ _…they probably wouldn't even notice if I ran past them..._ , a very tempting voice in his head whispered.

  He shook his head. No! He was doing this! Hinata was going to tell people about his amazing boyfriend or die trying! Stuffing his sweaty palms into his pants pockets and trying his best to ignore his rapid fire heart beat, Hinata walked up to Yachi and Kiyoko on the bottom step and cleared his throat.

  Yachi looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Hinata-san!”

  “Good morning,” Kiyoko said.

  “Hi, you two,” Hinata said, taking a seat next to Yachi. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to run his fingers over the concrete steps. “So I was wondering...if I could maybe...if it was okay if I talked to you about something? But if you’re busy then-,”

  “We’re not busy. What’s up?” Yachi said, a kind smile softening her face.

  Hinata looked up at her and then back at the ground. He gulped. Yachi and Kiyoko were two of the nicest people he knew, and they were in a relationship with each other also...so everything was going to be okay, right?

  “Uhm...I’ve been wanting to say this for awhile...say that err. I wanted to say that I’m dating someone! And this person is very nice to me and I feel so happy when we’re together-like we’re playing volleyball even when we’re not playing volleyball! So I wanted to tell my friends about him but I was nervous because I’m not sure if you remember but we played against Shiratorizawa and the person I’m dating is Ushijima Wakatoshi so I just thought you should know!” Hinata blurted out all at once. He inhaled sharply.

  He didn't look up once when he was speaking nor when he was done. Instead he let his eyes stay squeezed shut as the heavy silence that followed his confession threatened to crush him into a speck of dust. It felt like a whole lifetime passed before anyone spoke, with Hinata’s loud heart beat to counting each passing second. Yachi eventually broke the silence.

  “Hinata-san...we already know?”

  His head snapped up. “Eh?”

  “Hinata-kun, are you alright? You look pale,” Kiyoko said, oblivious to the fact that being pale was the least of Hinata’s problems.

  “What do you mean you already know?”

  “Well...it’s just...it was kind of obvious,” Yachi said, a shy blush appearing on her face.

  “Gwaaah? What? What are you talking about?” Hinata said loudly, half bouncing off the step.

  “You don’t remember?”

  He shook his head vigorously.

  Yachi was bright red at that point; Kiyoko put her hand on her shoulder. “Well...it’s just...whenever you would borrow my notes you would always write things like ‘Ushijima Shoyo, future ace of Japan!!!’ or draw stick figures of the two of you together...so I just assumed…,” she said bashfully.

 Hinata’s face was at least five shades darker than Yachi’s. “I don’t...I don’t even remember doing that...I’m s-sorry.”

  She laughed, and even Kiyoko gave him a small smile. “It’s okay! I know you’re forgetful, so I figured you just forgot what you were doing and started drawing and then didn't notice when you gave them back to me. But I thought it was cute!”

  “I’m really sorry!” he said again, barely hearing her.

  “Hinata-san, it’s really okay. We’re happy for you!”

  “Really?”

  “Yes really,” Yachi said, smiling broadly.

   “Congratulations,” Kiyoko said, nodding.

  Hinata beamed at both of them, feeling a surge of re-newed determination. Two down, eight more to go!

♥ ♥ ♥

  Hinata really, _really_ wished that the next two people he saw from his team weren’t Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata, bento box in hands, was standing at the center of the cafeteria. His normal table had been taken over by some mean looking 8th graders, so he was looking for another place to sit when he saw it: an empty lunch table. Unfortunately, when he got closer, he realized that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting there, which was the exact _opposite_ of being empty. Stopping in his tracks, he looked around the lunch room. There had to be at least someone else from his team...even Kageyama would work...but he couldn't find anyone. He pouted and took a few tentative steps up to the table.

  “Heya! Can I sit here?”

  Tsukishima, with a book opened up beside his lunch tray, didn't even look up. “No.”

  Yamaguchi gave him an apologetic smile, so he figured it would be okay if he did anyways.

  He sat down on the very edge of the lunch stool. The _thump thump thump_ of his heart was getting loud and fast again; Hinata ran his hands through his hair as he tried to find his voice. Yamaguchi raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. After a few seconds of nervous silence, Tsukishima sighed.

  “Hinata, go be short somewhere else. Isn't enough that we have to see you at practice?”

  Hinata gulped. “Uhm, so the thing is, I wanted to tell you guys something really quickly, well, not just you guys, but the whole team, it’s just that I promised myself that I’d tell my teammates as soon as I saw them, and just now I saw you guys-,”

  “ _Hinata_. If I didn't want you here when you were silent, why would I want you here speaking to me?”

  “Hwahh, okay, so I’ll make it quick, so the thing is, I’m, so y’know when we played against Ushijima-uhm, I mean Shiratorizawa, but Ushijima was the captain? I still see him even though we don’t play against him anymore though because, I-I’m dating him. We’re dating,” Hinata said, talking so fast the words were blending together.

  They did not look surprised.

  “Hinata...we know?” Yamaguchi said.

  “And don't care,” Tsukishima added.

  Hinata’s mouth fell open in protest. “Ehh? You guys too? But why?”

  “Well...it was kinda of obvious?”

  “What! No it wasn't! How?”

  “Hinata...do you remember a few months ago, you came to us for advice?”

  Hinata frowned. A few months ago...oh. Their anniversary. He wanted advice on what to get Ushijima for it, because the only present he could think of was ‘another volleyball’.

  “Yeah...but I didn't _tell_ you it was Ushijima. I said I had a girlfriend!”

  Tsukishima snickered.

  “When we asked you to tell us about her, do you remember what you said?” Yamaguchi asked with a kind smile.

   “Hhuhm...not really. But I probably said some nice stuff because she’s really cool?”

  Yamaguchi’s smile got broader. “ You said, ‘she’s really cool, and thoughtful and nice even though she looks scary, and she likes volleyball and plants.”

  “So! There are lots of girls like that!”

  “When we asked if we’d seen her before,” Tsukishima joined in, “you said that we had.”

  “That doesn't mean-,”

  “And when we said that you could try getting her a floral print dress, you said it might not fit her because she’s ‘6’2 and muscular’.”

  “You even told us ‘she’ goes to Shiratorizawa.”

  Hinata hung his head in defeat. “I thought...I thought I did a good job hiding it. I guess I was too obvious.”

  Yamaguchi laughed. “A little. But don't worry about it, no one's judging you. I mean, Tsukki and I are also d-.”

  “Yamaguchi.”

  “Right. Anyways, is that all you wanted to tell us?”

  “Uhm, yes?”

  “You should probably start eating your lunch then,” Yamaguchi said, nodding his head towards Hinata’s bento box, “before the bell rings.”

  “Oh! Yeah!”

  “You should eat it over there,” Tsukishima said, pointing to a small empty table hidden in the middle of the room, “or any other place where we aren't sitting.”

  Hinata smiled, relieved to have some space to himself to calm down. “Okay! Thanks for listening you two!”

♥ ♥ ♥

  Hinata didn't expect to see anymore of his teammates until practice, but as he was heading back to class after gym, he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya in the hallway.

  “Tanaka and Noya-senpai?” he said, confused.

  They stopped walking and spun around.

  “Shoyo! Hey! What’s up?” Nishinoya said.

  “Nothing! Aah, actually, there is something I wanted to tell you. But do you have time? What are you even doing out here?”

  “We’ve always got time for our kouhai!” Tanaka boomed.

  “Yeah, we’re just going to the principal’s office, so no rush!”

  “Uwwoh, the principal’s office? What-,”

  “Don't worry about it!” they said together.

  “But...you two aren't even in the same class....how did you both get-,”

  “Hey, really, don't worry about it! Oh, but if someone asks you if you’d like some candy, say no. Actually, don't say anything, just walk away. Or run away. You should probably run,” Nishinoya said, with wide eyes.

  “Anyways,” Tanaka said quickly, “what’s on your mind Hinata?”

  Hinata looked from Tanaka to Nishinoya. There’s was no way either of them could already know, right? If they did know, they definitely would have teased him about it by now, so that meant they didn't know already...right? Hinata took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't be getting nervous again, because Tanaka and Nishinoya were his teammates _and_ his friends, and they always took pride in being good, supportive senpai. Even so, he had bees instead of butterflies in his stomach, and they were building their beehive there.

  “Uhm, so I just w-wanted to tell you guys that I’m dating someone right now...it’s Ushijima. From Shiratorizawa. I like...I like him very much, so please support us,” Hinata said, blushing hard with his eyes glued to the ground.

  There was a beat of silence, followed by laughter. Hinata looked up in confusion. They were both laughing?

  Tanaka, still laughing, stepped forward to clap Hinata on the back. “We know already! No need to get so red in the face!”

  “Yeah Shoyo! You look like you’re going to pass out!”

  Hinata was starting to feel he was trapped in one of those weird American T.V shows where a person has to live the same day over and over. “You guys too? I don't get it! Why do you guys already know?”

  “Do you remember about a month ago when your homeroom teacher made you guys fill out life evaluation forms?” Tanaka said.

  Hinata thought back. He didn't remember actually filling his out. Instead, he remembered getting a paper cut from his, because his classmate gave him a band aid that was supposed to be ‘sports’ themed, but it didn't have a volleyball on it. It had a baseball, a basketball, and a soccer ball...but no volleyball.

  “Sorta?”

  “Well I guess when you got yours back you must’ve dropped it, ‘cause we found it on the floor,” Nishinoya said.

  “Oh. Did I draw more pictures of me and Ushijima together on it or…,” Hinata asked nervously.

  “Eh? No, it was the ‘where do you see yourself in five years question’ that was weird. You said, ‘I’m going to be the ace of Japan’s National Volleyball team, and my husband Wakatoshi is going to be the captain!’. And you pretty much answered all the questions like that, so we figured you were going out with him. Either that, or you were crazy.”

  “Oh...I see…,” Hinata’s face was burning. Was he really doing that kind of thing all the time without thinking about it? Maybe it was weird that _more_ people didn't know about them.

  “Hey! Wait a second! If you knew, why didn't you say anything?”

  Tanaka scratched the back of his head and Nishinoya looked away. “Ah, weeelll, we were planning to tease the crap out of you, but then Kiyoko-san found out and…,”

  “I’ve never seen her so mad before! She-she hit us with her clipboard!” Nishinoya wailed.

  “Gwah, I’m so sorry!”

  “No, no, it was an honor to be hit by Kiyoko-san,” they said together.

  Hinata wondered if he should tell them that Kiyoko and Yachi were dating. Maybe it would be better to tell them on a different day, when they weren’t already in trouble. Or maybe never would be best.

  “Heh. Okay. You guys should probably go now-thank you for listening to me!”

  “Of course,” Tanaka said, “because we’re your senpai! And that’s what senpai do!”

  “Right!” Nishinoya said.

  Hinata gave them a grateful nod and then waved goodbye; they went their separate ways. Six down, four more to go!

♥ ♥ ♥

  Despite getting there early as usual, Hinata didn't want to go to practice. At practice, he would see his teammates. And if he saw his teammates, he would have to tell them. _What if Dachi makes me run laps?_ Hinata pressed his face against the cool door and closed his eyes. _What if Kageyama yells at me and didn't toss to me anymore?_ A shiver went down his spine. Up above him, black birds circled around an otherwise clear sky. He wondered if they were vultures that were going to eat him when he died of nervousness. It was going to be a really long practice.

  “Hey, Hinata!”

  “Whhaaahhh!” Hinata cried, jumping a mile in the air and stumbling backwards. He tried to turn around but his foot caught on something hard and he fell backwards, onto the grass.

  He looked up. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi were there, looking shocked. Suga came forward and knelt down, sticking his hand out so he could pull Hinata up.

  “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.”

  Hinata just stared at Suga’s hand. Suddenly, he wasn't sure he could do this. It felt like he’d swallowed a volleyball, and he hadn't even said anything yet.

  “Hinata? Are you okay? You look really pale.”

  “I’m okay! I wanted to tell you something! But actually I don't think I wanna anymore,” Hinata mumbled, trying to get up. Suga put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. Asahi and Daichi came over to him as well; Asahi crouched down but Daichi stayed standing, giving Hinata plenty of space.

  “You can tell us anything, you know that, right?”

  Hinata grabbed a fistful of grass and pulled it out of the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, but still didn't say anything. It's not that he didn't want them to know anymore. He wanted the whole world to know, actually. He just didn't want to be the one to tell them anymore. Even though Suga and Asahi and Daichi were also some of the nicest people he knew, and the way things were going, they probably already knew about it, he just couldn't stand the thought of a single person he cared about not approving of his relationship with Ushijima. Especially when-

  “Hinata?” Suga prompted, waving his hand in front of Hinata's face.

  “I’m just really so happy. Really, really,” Hinata said quietly, still in his thoughts.

  Suga and Asahi looked taken aback; Hinata couldn't see Daichi’s face.

  “Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Suga said gently.

  “I like someone. I’m dating him, actually. It’s Ushijima. From Shiratorizawa. I want my teammates to know, and be happy for me but-,”

  “Wait-is that what this is about?”

  “Y-yeah?”

  “Oh, Hinata, we already know, and there’s no need to be nervous. We're happy for you.”

  Asahi nodded and smiled kindly, Daichi dropped down to Hinata's level to put a hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked between the three of them. “So...you guys already knew, too?” Hinata asked, but he was more relieved than anything else.

  “Well...yes?” Suga said, giving Daichi a confused look.

  “How did you know? Did Noya or Tanaka-senpai tell you?”

  “Hinata,” Daichi said, giving him a weird smile, “ every time it's cold out, you wear Ushijima’s jacket to practice. Of course we’d notice.”

  Hinata dropped the grass in his hand. Oh! His jacket! He was so used to wearing it, he forgot it wasn't actually his; he wore it everywhere.

  “You knew it was Ushijima’s jacket?”

  “It’s in his school colors,” Daichi said.

  “His name is on it,” Asahi offered.

  “Hinata, it comes down to your knees,” Suga said.

  “Nhn...forgot about that,” Hinata said, burying his head in his hands.

  “It’s alright,” Daichi said, giving him two pats on the back. “Like Sugawara said, we’re happy for you. And if someone tries to give you shit about it, I’ll make them do diving serves.”

  Hinata lifted his head. He was speechless for a second; his eyes felt weirdly watery. “Okay Daichi-san...thank you.”

  “No problem.”

  Suga stood up suddenly and held his hand out for Hinata. “You ready to go inside?”

  Hinata bounced up on his own, wiping the grass off his legs. “Yeah! You’ll toss to me, right?”

  “Sure.”

  Daichi and Asahi got up as well and Daichi unlocked the door. Asahi followed Daichi inside, but before Hinata could bound off towards the court, Suga pulled him back.

  “Suga-senpai?”

  “Now that you’re more comfortable talking about your relationship, you should formally introduce Ushijima to us. I’d like to get to know him better.”

  He was dumbstruck for a second. Introduce Ushijima to Suga...and the others? The second he processed it, he was excited. “Oh! Sure, Mom!”

  Suga opened his mouth to say something, but paused. “Wait, what?”

  Hinata blushed. “N-nothing! Hey! Let's go practice already!” he said quickly, running into the gym.

  And with that, there was only one more person to tell.

♥ ♥ ♥

  Hinata was more nervous than he had been all day. It was after practice, and everyone had gone their separate ways except for Kageyama and Hinata. They walked side by side, talking about their volleyball practice; Kageyama with his hands shoved in his pockets and Hinata pushing his bike along. He did his best to act normal and talk like he normally would, but it was getting harder with each passing second as his heart beat seemed to be getting louder than his voice. The part of the road where the two of them parted ways was coming up fast, but Hinata was only getting less and less ready to tell him. His grip on his bike’s handlebars loosened as his palms started to sweat. Hinata heard his voice die down; his throat was getting tight again.

_You probably don’t have to tell him today, if you don’t wanna. You could tell him tomorrow...or next week. There’s no reason why you have to today._

  As soon as Hinata thought that, he knew that even if he didn’t have to, he really wanted to. Even if Kageyama acted like he did, they were best friends, and out of all the people he told about Ushijima that day, he suddenly knew that he wanted to talk about it with Kageyama the most.

  “See ya,” Kageyama said, jolting Hinata out of his thoughts.

  Hinata looked around. Oh. The were already at the street corner where Kageyama went left and he went right. _It’s now or never,_ he thought, even though it really wasn’t.

  “H-hey, wait!”

  Kageyama turned back around. “What?”

  “There’s something I want to say!” he said, puffing his chest out.

  “Then say it?”

  “O-kay!” Hinata took a deep breath, and gripped the bars to bike so hard he could see his knuckles turn bright white, even though the light was dim. The air around him seemed to get heavy with humidity and even the cicadas were quiet. Time seemed to slow down for a minute, as if it was waiting for Hinata to gather his courage. _You can do this!_ he told himself. _You can do this because you’re Hinata Shoyo, and Kageyama’s your best friend!_

  He took another deep breath. “Okay, so here’s the thing. Ushijima Wakatoshi, from Shiratorizawa, is my boyfriend. That’s all,” he said, confidently for the first time all day.

  In the darkness, Hinata couldn’t see the expression on Kageyama’s face. He expected immediate yelling, or confusion, or disgust, or _something,_ but Kageyama didn’t say anything. A second passed. And then another.

  “And! And Daichi said that if you-,” Hinata tried to threaten.

  “Took you long enough,” Kageyama said.

  “-you...haa? What?”

  “I said, ‘it took you long enough’. To tell me. I’ve known for months now, idiot.”

  “Y-you already know? But how? You’re-you’re just as oblivious as I am!”

  “No I’m not! Jeez! Someone would have to be blind to not notice! You’re so obvious!” he yelled.

  “How so?” Hinata demanded.

  “Because you’re annoying as hell about it! You come to practice wearing his jacket, even though Shiratorizawa is our rival! I asked to see your ‘life evaluation plan' to copy and it was all gushy crap about that guy! You asked for boyfriend advice right in front of me! You drew stupid drawings all over Yachi’s notes even though I have to borrow them too! Of course I’d notice that shit! I’m your partner!”

  Hinata was stunned into silence. He felt like the weight of an entire volleyball court had fallen off his shoulders. Instead of acting coldly towards him, Kageyama was yelling at Hinata just like he always did. Laughter bubbled up to his lips and he couldn’t suppress it, so he let himself laugh until he doubled over, hugging his sides.

  “Knock it off, dumbass! You’re acting weird!” Kageyama snapped, smacking his head.

  “I’m just happy!” Hinata beamed, righting himself. “Thanks for supporting us! Well...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hinata said, swinging his right leg over his bike and hopping up onto the seat.

  “Oi, wait a second,” Kageyama said.

  Hinata’s foot hovered above the right petal. “Yes?”

  “Well...I’m not an annoying idiot about it but...I have a boyfriend too. Just thought you should know,” he said, averting his eyes.

  Hinata froze. Did he just hear that right? Kageyama...also...had a boyfriend?

  He had jumped off his bike within a half second, letting it clatter to the ground.

  “You do? Are you serious? When? How did you met? Does he like volleyball?” he fired away, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulders.

  Kageyama jerked out of his grasp. “I’m not telling you anything!”

  “Aww, why not?”

  “It’s none of your damn business!”

  “But I told you-,”

  “I didn’t ask you to do that! I don’t care!”

  Hinata pouted, confused. Why was Kageyama being so stubborn? Since they both had boyfriends, wouldn’t he want to talk about his? And Hinata had way more of a reason to be embarrassed, since Kageyama actually knew Ushijima…

  “Wait! Oh my god! Is it someone I know? Someone that also plays volleyball?” Hinata squawked.

  Hinata thought he was going to be shot down but Kageyama didn’t say anything. He squinted in the dark. Was he...blushing? “Haaa? It is? That’s amazing! I’m so excited! We could have volleyball practice double dates! We co-,”

  “Shut up! I’ll never tell you who it is so just quit now!”

  Hinata was bouncing up and down now. “Nope, I’ll never quit! Never ever! I’m just going to guess until I get it right! Actually-no, I’m just going to ask every volleyball player I know if they’re your boyfriend until one of them says yes!”

  Yep, Kageyama was definitely blushing. “Just go home already!”

♥ ♥ ♥

   Hinata made a beeline for his room the second he got though his front door. He tossed his book bag down, ripped his phone off it's charger, and flopped down on his bed. Seeing that he already had a message from Ushijima, he grinned.

 

   **From Wakatoshi** **♥** **:**

   _How did it go?_

   **To Wakatoshi** **♥** **:**

   _ahhh, it went amazing! AMAZING!!! everyone was super nice and supportive about it! they were all super happy for us!!! even though...the weird thing is they all already knew? even though I was trying to hide it, I didn’t do a good job at all!!!_

   **To Wakatoshi** **♥** **:**

   _I guess it’s obvious how much I like you!_

   Hinata pressed send, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. Every day was filled with the best volleyball, the best family, the best friends, the best-best friend, and of course, the best boyfriend.

  Ushijima messaged him back a few seconds later.

   **From Wakatoshi** **♥** **:**

   _I’m glad it went well._

   **From Wakatoshi** **♥** **:**

   _I’m proud of you._

   **From Wakatoshi** **♥** **:**

   _My ace._

   Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. He could almost hear Ushijima say that to him in his head. Not sure how to respond, he sent Ushijima a bunch of different heart emojis. He knew Ushijima wouldn’t say anything back after that, but he also knew that his feelings would get through to him.

  He let his phone fall onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. Hinata didn’t want to go do homework, or even move at all, he just wanted to lie there and feel warm and happy.

  Oddly enough, his phone went off again. He frowned and pulled it up to his face.

   **From 21-4542-8967:**

   _Heyyy little monster~ you’ll never guess what happened today…_

   **To 21-4542-8967:**

   _who is this???_

   **From 21-4542-8967:**

   _You don’t know? Can’t feel my presence? It’s Tendo!~ Don’t remember me?_

   Tendo? Why was Tendo texting him? Hinata quickly saved him to his contacts before answering.

   **To Tendo-san:**

   _oh, Tendo! i remember you! hey, I have a question! are you Kageyama’s boyfriend?_

   **From Tendo-san:**

   _Kageyama? The setter with a demon face? Nooo, not that I know of?_

   **To Tendo-san:**

   _okay! so what’s up?_

   **From Tendou-san:**

   _So something really strange happened today~ Before practice, Ushiwaka announced to all of us that his boyfriend was little monster-kun! Strange, huh? He must really like you, that guy never talks about his_ _personal life…_

   **To Tendo-san:**

   _he did??? really??? he told everyone on his team???_

   **From Tendo-san:**

   _He did! It was really something!~ You should have seen Coach’s face! And then Ushiwaka just expected us to get to practice like normal…_

   **From Tendo-san:**

   _Anyways!~ The reason I’m messaging you is because I have a favor to ask~ I want you to tell me all about your relationship with Ushiwaka!_

   **From Tendo-san:**

   _Don’t worry though! It’s not because I plan to use that information to bully the normally stoic and perfect Ushiwaka~_

   **To Tendo-san:**

   _?_

   **From Tendo-san:**

  _You see, the thing is, right now I’m in “love” with someone. I don’t know how to make them mine though; as it is, I have been told many times that I’m ‘the worst’ or ‘literally Satan’~ But Ushiwaka is a weird guy too, so I figure that if he can get the girl, maybe there’s hope for me as well~ So that’s why I need you to tell me_ _every last detail_ _of your relationship, so that I can “learn” from it~ Will you help me out?_

 Hinata responded immediately.

  **To Tendo-san:**

_oh! in that case, I’ll tell you everything!~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much CardFighter_By_Maple for the request!!! I take requests for fanfic and fanart at cosmic-writer.tumblr.com, and all my fandoms are on my 'about me'! Thanks for reading, see you guys next time!!!


End file.
